


Allurement 7 - Affiliation

by whiteroses77



Series: Allurement [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman and Batman finally meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allurement 7 - Affiliation

**Author's Note:**

> Seventh in the Allurement Series, set in a hypothetical season 11

TITLE: Affiliation  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 3730  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Superman and Batman finally meet.  
Authors note: Seventh in the Allurement Series, set in a hypothetical season 11  


~*~

He could hear them through the haze of pain, his teammates, the Justice League battling against a gang consisting of previously defeated individuals that the members of the League had faced before; who had now escaped from the secure rehabilitation centre, where they had been sent.

He heard the Martian Manhunter shout through the din, “Superman is down, Superman has been taken down.”

He blinked through the pain as he saw the Manhunter heading towards him coming to his aid. He winced as Plastique exploded another car nearby, the inferno blocking the path to him. He could imagine J’onn’s terror of the flames as well as he could feel his own pain from the kryptonite exposure.

Further away, he heard Black Canary and Green Arrow shouting out to each other as they tried to co-ordinate an attack, which was proving futile against The Shade whose power to become shadowlike, was making finding their target almost impossible.

Impulse was already out of the fight, when Bart had gotten that glint in his eye and decided on his opponent, he had sped off so fast that even Superman’s command not to make contact had been too late and Impulse had grabbed him, Parasite had leeched his powers away. So now, Bart had to stay on the sidelines of the battle and just wait for his powers to be restored.

As Parasite realized what his new powers were, he had looked straight at Superman and grinned. And before Superman could react, he was pounced upon and taken down. Parasite who had been still smirking, had stared down at him, he had said, “You know how much I loved having your powers before Superman, but…” He tossed the chunk of kryptonite in his palm. “I wouldn’t want to go through that sort of pain again, if you or your buddies got lucky this time.” He tossed the chunk of kryptonite down next to him. “Especially, since you’ve got other such powerful friends to choose from.” he laughed and then sped away.

Superman heard the rotors of the news network helicopter as it flew over the scene again, like it had gone since the beginning of this confrontation; he gritted his teeth and tried to crawl away from the kryptonite again but just like before Parasite appeared laughing, kicking the kryptonite back towards him. He then kicked Superman in the stomach just for the hell of it. Superman groaned, “You won’t get away with this!”

Parasite laughed mockingly, “Who’s going to stop me, huh?”

Suddenly, a bola was wrapping itself around Parasites ankles and bringing him down, he hit the street a few feet away from Superman. Then an electrical charge surged through Parasite knocking him out, Superman looked up through the pain and the smoke, he saw black boots, and a long black cape fluttering around leather-clad legs, further up to an armoured leather bodysuit, and finally a black cowl covered head and face.

The figure bent over and black gloved hands picked up the kryptonite and threw it far away.

Superman took a moment to recover and breathed, “Thank you for saving me.”

A gloved hand was offered and Superman took it and he was helped to his feet, a deep, stern voice replied, “Well, I couldn’t stand by and watch you die, could I, you idiot?”

Superman eyes swept the man in front of him, taking in the black leather covered physique his gaze landing on the half-hidden face. He recognized the strong jaw, the lips. Superman raised an eyebrow and licked his own lips and nodded, “Later, now we have a job to do.”

The Dark Knight of Gotham replied, “Agreed.”

They both went into action, Superman flew up above the scene, and the Knight shot out a line and rappelled over the burning cars, landing in the middle of the action. Canary and Arrow turned to each other in surprise; Arrow shouted, “It’s impossible to find him.” The Knight removed an object from his belt and sent it flying into the open space.

The device crackled out a charge and the human form of The Shade collapsed in full view. Canary and Arrow glanced at each other and then at the Knight. Canary asked, “How did you do that?”

“The device finds biometric signatures.” The Knight rasped.

Arrow turned to Canary, “I need to get something like that.”

Meanwhile Superman used his super-breath to extinguish the burning cars and then he was swooping down to deliver a careful but highly affective flick to Plastique’s head knocking her unconscious. As the Martian Manhunter brought in the stragglers of the gang, Superman landed and the team gathered in the street. Impulse asked, “Man, does anyone know how to get my powers back?”

Superman informed him, “Unless Parasite wakes up and gives you them back; I think you will have to see what Emil can figure out.”

Impulse whined, “Oh, man!”

Green Arrow interrupted, “Never mind that, who the hell is this guy?” he asked pointing at the Dark Knight.

Superman’s gaze darted from his teammates to the newcomer; he wasn’t sure how to answer. The dilemma was solved when the Dark Knight answered for himself; he stood tall and rasped, “I’m Batman!”

Arrow scoffed, “It’s so nice of you to join in our fun, Batman.”

Superman saw Batman tense minutely and intervened, “Let’s just get everything sorted out with the police and the clean-up, and then we’ll reconvene at the Watchtower.”

~*~

As Superman finished up with Sgt Dan Turpin, the others returned to the Watchtower. Only Batman waited behind for Superman.

Superman approached Batman, “So, you have finally decided to show yourself to the world.”

They turned together and began the trip to the Watchtower side by side and Batman replied, “It wasn’t exactly a choice, when I saw the battle on the news I had to come, revealing myself to your team-mates and the world was an unfortunate side-effect.”

Superman smiled, “You came for me.”

Batman answered simply, “Yes.”

~*~

As they entered the elevator to take them up to the command centre, Superman let his eyes take in Batman’s uniform. He leered, “I love the black leather, Bruce.”

He turned to him, “Do you make a habit of breaking personas, Superman?”

Superman put his hands on his hips and jeered, “Oh come on, ‘BATMAN’!”

Batman looked him up and down, and growled lowly, “So, what the hell are you wearing?”

Superman frowned, “It’s my new uniform. You must have seen it in the media since I stepped out of the shadows and revealed my face to the world.”

“I have but it’s the first time I’ve seen it up close, I mean what the hell are these all about?” He demanded, hooking his fingers in the waistband and pulling at the front of his red shorts.

Clark tensed his jaw in annoyance.

Batman carried on, “You told me you didn’t want anyone else looking at you. This suit looks like it was designed to show off your body.”

Clark shook his head, “No… I…I didn’t make it.”

“But you wear it.”

“This isn’t the time or the place for this, Bruce.”

“It is Batman while we’re in uniform. Now, show it to me.” Batman growled.

“Show you what?” Superman asked.

“You know what.”

Superman swallowed nervously, “Not here, Br-Batman please.”

Batman glared at him, and Superman sighed, turned, and braced his hand against the elevator wall and then he moved his red cape to the side. He felt Batman move in behind him and caress his red cloth covered ass. Superman felt himself harden.

Superman let out a shaky breath, “Don’t do this, we haven’t got time. How am I supposed to go to this meeting with a hard on?”

Batman chuckled darkly, “What’s the matter, Superman, don’t you want your teammates to know how much of a freak you really are, huh?”

Batman held his hips and pressed his armoured covered crotch against his ass and Superman whimpered, “Oh god, Br…” Batman pulled back and thrust against his ass and Superman corrected himself. “Batman, please don’t!”

Batman whispered darkly, “You don’t want them to know their fearless leader belongs to me.” and he thrust again.

Superman gasped and Batman demanded, “You are mine, aren’t you?”

He rested his head against the elevator wall and admitted, “Oh, yes, Bruce.” he declared.

Batman’s gloved hand slid around to Superman’s crotch, instinctively pushed against it, but gasped, “Please, Batman, if you stop now I promise to do anything you want later.” Superman bargained.

Batman asked, “Anything?”

Superman nodded “Anything."

Batman pulled back and Superman sighed in relief and turned around. He noticed Batman was breathing heavily and he smirked, “Are you hard for me behind all that armour, Batman?”

Batman glared. “Don’t start with me, Clark.”

Superman laughed, “Who’s breaking his persona now.”

The elevator scanned them and asked for Superman’s permission to allow Batman entry. As they entered through the command centre doors, Superman was still amused and Batman was tense. The others were gathered in the main area and Superman inquired, “Is there any word on Impulse’s powers yet.

“Emil reckons my powers will return soon and that Parasite guy only drains them temporarily.” Impulse informed him.

“That’s good news, now for the introductions. This is Impulse, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter; Dr Emil Hamilton will be in the lab. The others are not here right now but you will probably meet them at another time. Everyone this is Batman. If any of you wish to share your identities with each other feel free, the core of the team already know each other’s.”

Superman watched as they all weighed each other up. Finally, Batman stated, “I’d prefer to stay anonymous, it’s safer for everyone that way.”

Impulse spoke up, “So, you’re not even going to tell us where you come from, that’s harsh!”

Batman spoke sternly, “Gotham is my city and I don’t want any of you on my turf, that’s all you have to know.”

Impulse’s eyes widened, “Geez!”

Arrow tensed, “So, you come here on our turf, interfere in our business…”

“First of all, I was under the impression that this was Superman’s city not yours and I came here because you people didn’t seem to be handling the situation out there!” Batman ground out.

Arrow gritted his teeth, “Who the fuck…?”

Batman cut him off, “I’ll tell you who I KNOW I am. I am someone who knows how to strategize a plan unlike your leader over there!”

Superman had tried to stay out of the argument but Batman had brought him straight into the middle of it, “Just a minute, Batman, you might have time to stand around making plans but when I hear someone in trouble, I’m not going to waste time figuring out a plan, I’m going to act and save lives.”

“And that’s why you end up on the ground unable to do fuck all. So, you need me to come here and save you, you idiot.” Batman growled.

The whole team bristled at the insults and Batman glared at them, “You people are even worse. When it comes to strategy taking out the weakest link is a fallacy, the truth is you take out the strongest opponent and the rest are then easy to pick off. You let your strongest link be taken out of the fight.” Batman was snarling now, “You left him on the ground in agony, while you just stood around not knowing your heads from your assholes!”

He knew Bruce didn’t want anyone to know who he really was, and they both wanted their relationship to be kept private but Bruce was in danger of revealing too much.

Superman said in warning, “Batman!”

Batman’s gaze darted to him, and Superman saw realization in his eyes. A stranger wouldn’t get angry about how much pain Superman was going through.

“The Martian Manhunter did try to save me.”

J’onn spoke up, “Yes, I did, I’m just sorry I didn’t make it to you, Kal-El.”

Batman answered, “In that case, there might be some hope for some of you.”

There was a tense silence, Superman told them, “Let’s just calm down alright.”

Canary muttered, “Its Batman here who seems to have anger management issues.”

“I’d just like to have confidence in the people I work with.” Batman told them.

He really did want Bruce on his team so Superman offered, “Okay, Batman, if you join the team you can be in charge of tactics.”

“Are you just saying that to get me to join your team?” Batman asked knowingly.

Superman gave him a small smile, “Yes, but I mean it, you will have control of that side of things; I think control is probably something you really enjoy.”

Batman surreptitiously licked his lips, “You are right about that, Superman.”

Superman held his gaze, “So, what do you say, Batman? Do you want to play on my team?”

“Is that what you call it, playing?” Batman curtly answered.

“You don’t like sporting metaphors, huh? That’s too bad because I was going to let you play with my bat and balls later.” Superman smirked.

The others chuckled at the jibe. Though J’onn didn’t laugh, he just raised a curious brow at him and then he turned and studied Batman. Damn, having an empath as a friend.

Batman snarled, “Can I have a word with you in private, Superman?”

Superman’s cock twitched, “Anything you want, Batman.” Superman said, trying to keep the arousal out of his voice. “Right this way.” He led Batman towards the rooftop access. J’onn gave him a knowing look as they left.

As they ascended, he heard the others talking, “What is that guy’s problem with Clark?” Oliver asked.

“I don’t know everyone else has always liked Clark.” Dinah replied.

“I think the guy’s a dick!” Bart exclaimed.

“I think everyone should withhold their judgement until we get to know him better.” J’onn told them.

Clark smiled J’onn was always the voice of reason.

~*~

They exited onto the Watchtower’s roof; Superman walked to the edge and stood looking out over Metropolis. Batman came and stood by his side.

“I know you’re probably angry, I shouldn’t have wound you up in there.” Superman admitted.

Batman grabbed him and turned him, “So, what are you going to do about it?” he growled lowly.

Superman studied the cowl covered face and whispered, “I’m sorry.” He leaned in tentatively and kissed him. Batman responded passionately, his gloved hands habitually rose to entwine themselves in Superman’s dark locks, and Superman moaned around Batman’s tongue.

Batman pulled back and huskily demanded, “On your knees!”

Oh, shit!

Superman shook his head, “Not here, not on duty.”

Batman just stared at him and Superman begrudgingly fell to his knees and eyed the armour in front of him. Batman removed the piece of armour and pulled his hard cock out. Superman looked up and commented, “I didn’t think you could remove it.”

Batman smirked, “How do you think I take a piss while I’m on patrol? Now open your mouth for me.”

“I can’t believe you are doing this to me.” Superman muttered.

Batman growled, “Do I have to tell you again!”

Superman glared up at Batman, “You bastard!” but then he opened his mouth.

Batman grasped his leaking cock and rubbed it over Superman’s open lips and Superman swiped his tongue around, tasted him, and groaned. Batman groaned as well and pushed in and Superman sucked the head. Batman groaned, “Best mouth in the world.”

Superman hummed around it and Batman grasped the back of his neck and demanded, “All of it.”

Superman looked up, held Batman’s gaze, and swallowed around him. Batman moaned and pushed in all the way, until Superman’s nose was touching the leather covering his belly. And then he started thrusting hard into his throat, Superman whimpered and ran his hands over the leather-clad torso above him, down to his ass.

Batman growled, “Fuck, yes, that’s right, Superman, take it, suck my cock.”

Until now, Superman had just let Batman have his way, but the situation and his attitude was starting to piss him off. He was going to finish this fast. So while Batman kept thrusting Superman used a touch of super-speed with his tongue, Batman cried out and stared down at him in lust and Superman smiled around the hard cock. Batman moaned and thrust quicker until he stilled and he held Superman to him and moaned, “Swallow all of it!” which he did.

Batman pulled out and leaned over, cupped his jaw, kissed him, and whispered, “You’re still the best.” Then he refastened his armour and Superman stood up and pulled Batman into a kiss.

They returned to the meeting, Impulse commented, “You’ve been a long time.”

Batman answered, “I’ve been negotiating with your leader here, and he’s convinced me to join his team.”

Green Arrow sneered, “Oh, great now we have to spend more time with ‘laugh a minute’ over there.”

“Just follow my plans and everything will be fine.” Batman told him.

~*~

Clark couldn’t believe it, as soon as the meeting was over Batman had said his farewells to the group and then he just left. Clark knew Bruce was busy and that he probably had to get back to Gotham but it had stung a little. Clark opened his apartment door and entered. He took off his overcoat and then left his glasses on the coffee table and he headed for the kitchen for a drink. He then went to his bedroom to change into something casual for the rest of the night.

As he entered, he found Bruce already in his bed. Clark smiled brightly, happy to see him, “I thought you had gone back to Gotham.”

Bruce leaned up on his elbow, “I thought I’d use the key you gave me, to make myself at home.”

“I can see that.” Clark purred and started undressing. Clark watched as Bruce’s eyes raked his body.

Bruce licked his lips and started conversationally, “You’ll never guess what I found out. That big bad Batman came to Metropolis tonight and took advantage of that good and sweet Superman. Can you imagine that, huh, that goody-two-shoes on his knees for that awful brute?”

Clark laughed and walked to the bed naked, “You know Batman couldn’t actually force Superman to do anything he didn’t want to do.”

Bruce leered at him and pulled the covers up and Clark slipped between them. They came together, their mouths opened at the same time, they licked into each other’s mouths and smiled, and then they came together again for a more explorative kiss. Their hands ran over each other’s bodies. He had to admit, he had been turned on by the Batsuit, but nothing could beat this, Bruce’s soft skin felt so wonderful. Clark moved down, licked, and nipped at Bruce’s throat and Bruce cupped Clark’s head, his hands threaded through his hair, “Hmm, Clark.” he sighed.

Clark worked his way down to Bruce’s nipples and sucked at them. “Hmm, you always taste so good.” he murmured against Bruce’s chest.

“And you know how to use that mouth, don’t you, shit, yeah!” Bruce whimpered.

Clark stilled when Bruce reached for his wrist. He pulled back and shook his head, “No, Bruce, we’ve done that already tonight.”

He pushed Bruce flat against the bed and straddled him. Bruce was watching him intensely; Clark reached behind himself and stroked Bruce’s cock and Bruce’s eyes brightened and Clark smiled down at him. Bruce reached out and stroked Clark’s cock

Clark reached over and found the lube in the drawer. He put some on his fingers and then began to prepare himself. Bruce ran his hands over Clark’s body and looked at him with adoration. Clark shivered and then began his descent onto Bruce’s cock. They both gasped at the first press inward. When he was all the way down, Bruce grasped his hips, withdrew, and thrust up into Clark again. Clark leaned over and whispered “You never give up do you?” and then Clark kissed him deeply and Bruce moaned and thrust again.

Clark sat up and shook his head, “Tut-tut, what am I going to do with you, huh?” and he ground himself down onto the hard cock.

Bruce growled in his throat and Clark laughed, “I thought Batman had gone back to Gotham.”

“No, Clark, he’s here, he’s always been here.”

“Well, Batman is just going have to learn, he can’t have his way all the time.”

Bruce made a grab for Clark but he grasped Bruce’s wrists instead and pinned them beside his head. Bruce looked furious but Clark gave him a cocky smile and then started riding him slowly.

“Ah fuck, oh fuck, Clark!” Bruce panted out.

Clark laughed joyfully.

Finally, Bruce pleaded, “Let me go!”

So, Clark did and Bruce’s hands went straight to Clark’s hips for leverage to fuck up into him.

“Oh god, Bruce, I’m coming, I’m coming!”

While he was still coming, Bruce took the opportunity to turn them over and Bruce grasped his wrists, pinned them to the pillow, and fucked him hard, until he was coming calling Clark’s name.

Bruce collapsed on top of him, still in their post orgasmic haze Clark caressed Bruce’s back as he recovered. Bruce pulled himself up but not away and Clark smiled up at him, “You’re a control freak, do you know that?”

Bruce smiled smugly and nodded.

“God, you are so lucky I love you so much.” Clark laughed.

Bruce’s face went serious above him and Clark realized what he had let slip out. He couldn’t take it back and truthfully, he didn’t want to. So he just waited for Bruce’s reaction.

Bruce looked into his eyes for endless moments and then he leaned down and kissed him softly, when Clark opened his mouth Bruce took everything, kissing him so intensely Clark didn’t think it was ever going to stop.

But when it did, Bruce gave him a small sweet smile, they lay down together, and Bruce told him.

“I want you to meet Alfred.”

The end


End file.
